First Meeting
by InactiveJJM
Summary: Just how would they meet? Reno/Sephiroth, three-shot, rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Little bit of an experiment, wanted to see how these two could possibly work. Then again I don't quite know how they would ever (even if they were gay) get together. :/ Well let's just see how this works! May end up more AU than I had planned but pfft what can I say I get distracted easily!

~#~

**First Meeting**

Reno Sinclaire one of the best Turks you would ever find within this company, notorious womaniser, alcoholic and horrible employee. Yes he was the best at what he did but he never actually did the 'boring' side of the work. That often fell onto his poor partner Rude, tall silent often found wearing sunglasses no matter what the weather was...or the fact that he was inside. However we are falling off topic, this is falling Reno's first in counter with mister, 'I'm better than thou,' or as everyone else knows him General Sephiroth of Shinra.

"So~ Reno how do you feel about doing me a favour?" Blue eyes watched the red head look up from his coffee. Interest, good start! "I need you to deliver some files for me, national security and all that."

"To who?" Was the only response from Reno, sure if he had a favour from the big boss he could do so much with that! Although it may not even be a favour considering it was from Rufus Shinra himself, the little shit.

"The General, to his apartment it isn't safe for it to be in his office at the moment it has to be with him at all times...for safety reasons as you must understand Reno." The smirk was on, oh how Reno hated that little smirk, sure he got along great with Rufus he just was a bratty bastard when he didn't get his own way and he was not explaining to Tseng why his lover was refusing to have sex.

"Fine, hand it over I'll get it over and done with but I want a day off tomorrow yo!"

"No."

"Day after?"

"No."

"Fine! I'm telling Tseng you're bullying his staff to do your dirty work yo."

"That is your job Reno."

"I hate you." Slim hands grabbed the held out files and stormed out of the office, Reno was not happy about this every time he saw the bloke he always seemed to ignore everyone and act as if he was 'holy thou you.' Oh he couldn't wait to get this over with maybe Rude would go out drinking with him, what was he thinking Rude would never go drinking with him. He would sit moon over the bar tender then drag Reno away before he even managed to get himself so drunk he could pass out.

Quick work of the stairs and a few elevator rides, (god this building was over sized) Reno made it to the General's apartment.

"Knock, Knock, Knock." Pause. "Knock, Knock, Knock." Pause. Hand raised.

"I wouldn't knock again if I were you unless you wish to lose that pretty little hand of yours." With a grin and with a cheeky glint in his eyes Sephiroth looked Reno up and down. What was a Turk doing at his apartment of all things? Was Rufus offering a gesture of peace after their fight? If so he would definitely have to send a thank you card to the man after he had his fun of course.

Stepping back Reno held the files out as some form of a shield, what was this creep doing? Stupid look on his face and the nerve to check him out! "Your files General." Was all Reno managed to growl out as he shoved them in Sephiroth's face hoping they would serve as a good distraction. "I don't take kindly to perverted old men trying to check me out, it's disgusting yo." Sneering Reno turned and stalked off fully aware of the gaze he was getting from the older male.

"Ha, I think I have myself a fox to catch."

"Be gentle Sephiroth I hate having to fix your broken toys."

"Oh I will Angeal! Wait until Genesis sees him!"

Reno was going to need every bit of training he had from being a Turk.

~#~

-.o may of made him a tiny bit more perverted then intended whoops! So small drabble nothing much else hope you enjoy! Please ignore spelling errors ;O I'm procrastinating from doing actually college work heh.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, wasn't planning on making this multi-chapter and I am still not sure but here is another bit for First Meeting ^^ Enjoy!

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

**Ambush**

The entire week Reno felt as though someone was working against him, first he had asked for every possible mission that would keep him out of Midgar however he was well aware that Tsang was acting under Rufus orders. This was stupid he knew fine rightly Sephiroth was the reason behind this! He had spent so many hours dodging the male as soon as he saw a glimpse of Silver he was down the opposite direction. SO far he had been late to fifteen meetings had ended up hiding under Scarlet's desk, creepy woman he didn't plan on doing that again.

At the moment he was hidden in an air vent while a meeting went on below him. No one told him Sephiroth was going to be there! Sure he had managed to avoid him most of the week but that didn't mean the male hadn't managed to catch Reno. So far he had been groped, sniffed, licked and even rubbed against which really did creep him out was the man a dog or something? Rubbing against him like a horny ass who couldn't get off. Shaking his head Reno settled himself a little better in the vent; it was really cold in here!

Watching the meeting come to an ending he gave a silent whoop that he was going to get out without being seen, or so he thought. As quickly as the thought came it was gone with the feeling of the vent opening being pulled open under him causing him to fall not to the floor but into someone's arms, rather strong arms but that was besides the point! Sephiroth had found him again! That was it Reno was sure that man was part dog or some animal what human could smell that well!

"Seems you have been hiding from me." Sephiroth made sure Reno couldn't wiggle free from him, he learnt from the last time he may be enhanced but Turk's fought dirty and the worst was Reno. After using Rufus to make sure Tsang kept Reno at base he had gone out of his way to find the male. This time he was going to win! Throwing Reno over his shoulder he headed out towards his office he was going to start small, no point taking him to his place if Reno wasn't willing, now to just win him over.

Dumping Reno down onto the couch he locked the door a smirk planting itself on his face. "You know you are rather hard to get a hold of." Making sure to keep Reno tied up he sat down next to him his hand stroking the fiery red head's cheek. "Ah, ah, no biting." Pulling back his eyes travelling over the body covering in a messy looking suit, Turk's had to work hard and he was sure Reno had a body to prove it. Reaching back towards Reno his hands pulled at the white shirt.

Sephiroth liked the challenge although he did have to ask for help from his friends much to Genesis's pleasure it seemed Reno had stuck a cord with his friend but he had claimed first Genesis just had to find another toy to chase down. So far it seemed one of the Puppy's friends was that option.

"You know the more you fight the more I will chase."

Reno shivered and tried to wiggle around from the wandering hand that was getting dangerously close to his crotch. Why did he have to be the one the General was after! Why couldn't he be ugly like Hojo or someone else, blinking he did a back track no he didn't think he wanted to be ugly in fact being hot was what he loved it was getting the creepy stalkers that freaked him out.

Leaning back Reno tried to avoid the hand that was now firm planted in his trousers, groaning his eyes closed damn that mans hands! They felt like heaven as they moved and this was not what he wanted to be feeling right now! He should be freaked out and trying to escape not moaning at his stalkers hands. Letting himself be pulled closer to a body he closed his eyes, maybe he should just ignore who it was he wouldn't feel so bad if he did that, right?

"You're enjoying it, just image what I could do with you." Purring when Reno let out a small whine in pleasure Sephiroth quickened his movements, first step to make his prey fall, make them feel just how good you could make them. Then watch them come crawling back for more. However for the time being he was going to enjoy what his little kitten was giving him and then try for more at a later time it just meant that this would take time. Kissing along Reno's next he felt his heart beat start to speed up his red head had even started to move along with him. He was close.

"Fu~ck." Groaning Reno went limp in Sephiroth's arms. Why did he just do that? "I fuckin' hate you, yo."

"Mh, I'm sure that will change soon." Pulling Reno in for a kiss he smirked when he felt a bit on his lip. "The more you fight the more I'll enjoy you." Cutting the binds on Reno he watched as the male threw himself out of the room completely ignoring the fact he was flashing the world. How fun was this going to be.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

A/N – Er okay that did not go as planned! A little bit more force than I wanted but hey enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Last paaart :O I'm not very good with er the more graphical side of things but hopefully this turns out okay! So Enjoy!

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Reno had spent the last month running away from everyone, they all betrayed him! Traitors the lot of them! Even Rude his partner in crime had given him up to Sephiroth! Growling he sat in the cleaners closet on the same floor as Sephiroth's office, he found that it was the safest place to be, close enough to know when the guy left the office but far enough not to feel in danger. Sighing he put his head on his knees, he never felt like this and it was slightly scary maybe if he just gave in The General would just leave him alone and think he wasn't challenging. The rumours going around all claimed that he was good in bed and Reno wasn't shy when it came to sex..."I should give up."

"I was waiting for you to say that." Reno jumped when the door was opened and he was yanked out and into Sephiroth's arms. He knew he was hiding here! All that time he knew! The fucker! Allowing himself to be pulled towards the General's apartment. Okay maybe he didn't want to give up! He wanted to fight he didn't want his innocence taken away by the big bad wolf. Wiggling he squeaked, not that he would ever admit that he made that noise as he was lifted up into the males arms. "No~" Damn him being shorter!

Landing on the bed he gave another squeak, damnit he was not a mouse! Shuffling back he watched as Sephiroth pulled his leather jacket off. This wasn't happening! He knew he couldn't run, sure he was a Turk and they were good at running when in tight spots but a SOLIDER could always beat his ass at running. Grabbing the blankets he felt himself being pulled towards the end of the bed his clothes quickly making their way onto the floor. He was naked and so was Sephiroth and this was happening, whimpering Reno let himself be pushed back onto the bed.

Sephiroth smirked and kissed along Reno's neck, his hands pushing Reno's up and out of the way. He couldn't have the red head fighting back now? Now he had the male in his bed he was going to have his fun! Teeth tugged on Reno's ear lobe drawing out a low moan, chuckling Sephiroth trailed his lips down to Reno's penis well who would have guessed! Slipping Reno's penis into his mouth Sephiroth made slow drawn out movements, a little lick here and a little suck there had Reno turning into a groaning pile of goo.

Hands slipped away and massaged every part of the red heads body drawing out as many moans, groans and whimpers as possible, quickly grabbing the lube Sephiroth stretched Reno out while he kept his attention on his penis well aware of the hands gripping his hair.

"Fu~ck hurry up!" Reno bucked his hips trying to get Sephiroth to hurry up, his fingers were so good!

Pulling away with a pop Sephiroth slipped his fingers out and slicked himself up. "Knew you would be willing." With one hard thrust both the males groaned at the pain and pleasure. God Reno was tight and couldn't believe how he clenched around him. Watching to make sure Reno was ready Spehiroth lifted the males legs up and started thrusting leaving Reno as a dazed moaning mess.

Reno pulled on Sephiroth's hair, he was huge but he was so go~od. Throwing his head back Reno closed his eyes as Spehiroth picked up speed he wasn't going to last long! Tugging the General down for a kiss he felt himself losing control, bucking Reno let out a moan as his orgasm ripped through him causing him to tighten and pulling Spehiroth along with him.

Maybe he wasn't going to regret this after all, that was the quickest anyone had made him cum and it felt bloody good!

Spehiroth pulled out before flopping down next to Reno. "Up for another round?"

Grunting Reno tugged on the hair he still had in his hands. "Fuck it, why not." Screw it he hadn't been laid in weeks and the General hit his spot without even trying screw running away. "Hurry up and fuck me then."

Laughing Spehiroth put Reno on top of him. "You do the work this time."

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

A/N – That was so baaaaad *hides under covers* Please don't hate me o.o


End file.
